1. Fie1d of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch casing and, more particularly, to a switch wafer used as a structural element in manufacturing a push button switch which is small in size and needs little torque for operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional switches of the above type had the structure in which a lead terminal is simply fixed on an inner wall face or bottom of the switch casing. Thereafter, in order to complete the switch additional parts had to be assembled in a space inside the casing, such as a movable segment having a movable contact means for connecting the movable segment to the lead terminal a slide for actuating the movable segment, and a returning spring.
Accordingly, the conventional switch needed a number of parts, was difficult to miniaturize, and required a complicated assembling work, thereby resulted in an increased manufacturing cost.